


In the air tonight

by Lovemalec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:18:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovemalec/pseuds/Lovemalec
Summary: Magnus pense.





	In the air tonight

Je regardais l'homme que j'aime assis à la table parler avec les autres. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de tomber dans la lune.

/////////

Le futur existerait-il pour nous?

Quel avenir ce monde nous réservera?

Voudrais-tu encore être avec moi après que la vérité sur ma nature soit relevée?

Pourras-tu aller contre l'Enclave pour moi?

Notre amour serait-il à la hauteur de tes espoirs?

Est-ce que je suis suffisant pour toi? En fais-je trop comme d'habitude ?

Devrais-je être moins extravagant ? Devrais-je être plus effacé et te laisser faire les démarches?

Je ne voudrais pas te perdre, car encore une fois je suis trop ou pas assez.

////

-Magnus, entends-je

Et je reviens parmi le monde présent.

/////

Je tournerai la tête vers toi, espérant voir l'amour dans tes yeux. Mais ma tête semble vouloir jouer avec mes insécurités.

-Voudrais-tu m'épouser Magnus Bane et me rendre l'honneur de devenir mon mari?, dit-il

////

Hallucinerais-je au point de penser qu'un ange voudrait m'épouser : moi, un Prince de l'Enfer.

Je me retournerais vers toi et ne verrais rien de tout ça.

///

Je sens un bras sur ma main et je porte finalement attention devant moi.

Tu te tiens là, devant moi à genoux, les sourcils froncés.

J'entends une chanson jouer en arrière plan.

I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord

And I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh Lord

Can you feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord, oh Lord

Well if you told me you were drowning, I would not lend a hand

And I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord

Well I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh Lord

I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord

Well I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh Lord, oh Lord

//

Et puis, je me rends compte que ce n'est pas une hallucination, mais vraiment toi qui me fais une demande de mariage devant tous nos amis les plus proches.

-Oui, je réponds d'une voix intérieure , mais là je ne peux que hocher la tête en signe d'acceptation.

Tu te relèves et me passes la bague au doigt. On s'embrasse comme les amoureux qu'on est.


End file.
